Malfoy's Machiavel
by Jafia
Summary: De l'autre côté de la porte , une jeune fille venait de transplaner . Elle était d'une pâleur qu'on aurait cru la neige grise prés d'elle . Ses grands yeux étaient couleur d'acier , ses cheveux lisse et blonds tomber jusqu'a ses épaules . Elle port
1. L'agressions

Chapitre 1 :L'agression

Par cette chaude nuit d'été , Hermione était ravie d'être dehors . La brise fraîche lui carressait le visage . Elle était à Londres , ses parents lui avait donner l'autorisation de sortir là ou elle en avait envie . Elle avait flâner toute la journée , passant une bonne douzaine de fois devant Big Ben . Elle s'était acheter une glace , était allez au cinéma toute seule mais ca ne l'avait pas déranger .Elle c'était tout même bien amuser même si elle aurait preferait être avec Harry et Ron .

En rentrant chez elle , elle pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de ne rien dire à ces parents .Elle ne leurs avait jamais dit qu'un dangereux et puissant sorcier avait ressuciter et s'en prenait essentiellemnt aux gens comme elle . Ils l'auraient attacher au pied du lit et ne l'aura pas quitter des yeux pendant les vacances .

Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule en plein milieu de la nuit, elle se demanda si ca avait était vraiment une bonne idée . Elle voulut passer par un parc miteux et sombre ( Ndl : qui fait peur !), "c'est plus rapide de passer par là "pensa-t-elle .

"Non , non , non" pensa-t-elle .

Elle avait vu assez de film d'horreur ou l'héroine ,idiote au plus au point, passait par une ruelle sombre ou un parc completement deserte et se faisait piéger .

Hermione Granger n'était certainement pas de ces idiotes .

Elle decida donc de passer par la rue , deserte certes mais il y avait tout de même des lampadaires .

Elle marcha à grande enjambé ; soudain elle entendit un bruit , elle sursauta regarda derrière elle , il n'y avait personne :

"Arrete de delirer" se dit-elle , "il n'y a personne sauf toi et les lampadaires".Mais elle entendit de nouveau un bruit , cette fois Hermione pris peur , il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un .

-Qui est la ?je sais que vous êtez là !

Elle pressa le pas , elle se mit preque a courir ca y est elle arriva au bout de la rue .

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres .

Quand elle sentit une main la tirer en arrière et l'attrapa fermement par le taille .

Elle sentit une main se mettre sur ca bouche , elle mordit violement .L'agresseur lacha prise mais il la tenait toujours aussi fermement par la taille .Elle se mit a hurler .

- A l'aide , au secours .Aidez moi je vous en prie !

Elle se debatit , il lui lanca une gifle monumentale , elle sentit sa joue rouge et devenir douloureuse .

Elle murmura :

- Laissez moi je vous en prie !

Il ricana , ce rire ne lui était pas inconnu .Elle l'entendit dire

- Dormiens !

Et elle perdit connaissance .

Au manoir des Malefoy .

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Votre hôte est arriver .

- Très bien , sort de mon bureau . Toute suite Macnair !J'irais la voir tout à l'heure . Déclara l'homme aussi froidement et fiérement que possible .


	2. Douloureux réveille

Merci aux rewiew ! Ca fait plaisir ! Et merci aussi pour les conseils qui m'ont était trés utile !

La suite sans plus tarder ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2: Douloureux réveille

Hermione se réveille avec un goût âpre dans la bouche . Elle ouvrit les yeux , elle était dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu et apparemment très luxueux . Elle était dans une chambre ,sur un gigantesque lit en bois sculpté .On pouvait apercevoir deux serpents liée au pied du lit et a la tête . Hermione se demanda ou elle avait bien pu atterrir. On pouvait aussi distinguer , une grande armoire , en bois elle aussi qui surplombé la chambre . Sur le sol gisez un tapis vert foncé sur lequel l'on distinguer sur les quatre coins , quatre petits serpents en argent leur gueule béante ouvert d'ou l'on distinguer leurs cros menaçant . Ce qui choqua ,de loin et le plus Hermione , fut qu'un homme assit sur un fauteuil était présent . Elle le reconnu toute suite une longue chevelure blonde presque blanche , des yeux gris acier , une robe de sorcier luxueuse :

-Lucius Malefoy ! S'exclama celle ci .

- C'est moi même . Dit-il narquoisement . J'espère que vous avez bien dormi Miss Granger .

- Comment avez vous osez ? Lorsque Dumbledore est les autres seront au courant ...

- J'ai hâte de voir leurs réaction ! Ricana-t-il voyez en se moment même vous êtes en train de rentrer chez vous , vous êtes avec vos parents et d'ici quelque jour vous allez rentrer à Poudlard rejoindre vos "précieux " meilleurs amis .

Hermione resta interloqué , elle avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulut dire .

- Que ... Que voulez vous dire ? Réussit-elle a articulé.

-Comment ...La très chère Hermione Granger , meilleures élèves de Poudlard n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que j'entends par là ? Ne me faite pas rire ! Dit-il une lueur démente brillant dans son regard.

C'est pourtant simple, poursuiva-t-il , il me semble que vous connaissez que trop bien les effets d'une certaines potion ...

-Le polynectar . Murmura celle ci , son regard était perdu dans le vide . Mais qui aurait pu prendre sa place ?Un mangemort .Oh ! Non Harry! S'exclama-t-elle .

-On commence à comprendre à ce que je vois . Voyez vous

Le seigneur des ténèbres a tout prévu , nous avons entraîner une fille a vous ressembler , pendant deux ans . Maintenant elle va tout connaître d'Harry et ce sera enfin le moment de le tuer , ensuite

votre utilité n'étant plus vous mourez .Mais ne vous inquiétait pas nous avons encore grand besoin de vous . Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite .

Hermione étouffa un sanglot , qui se transforma en rire . Lucius la regardait droit dans les yeux , son regard était glacé .

- Vous n'avez pas bien compris . Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Du moins pour vous !

Hermione cessa de rire , le regarda avec haine et lanca :

- Votre plan est parfait , mais il y a un petit détail qui change tout ! Ce petit détails va déjouer votre piége ,Harry ne mourra pas .

-Vous bluffez Miss Granger! Tout a était prévu . Dit celui ci le plus calmement du monde .

Hermione aurait voulut pleurer , comment avait-elle se mettre dans cette situation " Non , ça ne va pas se passer comme cela" pensa-t-elle .Il y avait une faille dans ce plan est elle le trouverait coûte que coûte .

- J'aime voir cette expression de désespoir mêler de détresse dans le regard dans d'une sale Sand De Bourbe ! Rien ne me plaît plus !

- Vous vous trompez ce n'est ni du désespoir , ni de la détresse ! C'est l'espoir d'une vengeance prochaine . Et croyez moi vous me supplierait de vous laissez lorsque j'en aurais finit avec vous ! Hurla-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait .

- Haha ! Vous rêvez Miss Granger vous ne sortirez plus jamais du Malefoy Manoir ! Ce lieu sera votre tombe ! On vous enterrera avec les Elfes de maison ! Cracha -t-il mais ce ne vous dérangeras pas puisque , parait-il vous avez certains atome crochu avec eux !

- Il me semble que votre fouine de fils est dans le coup lui aussi .

- C'est lui même qui a renseigner Le Seigneur des ténèbres , sur votre comportement pour que notre petite espionne puisse vous imitez à la perfection .

En parlant de mon fils , il viendra vous voir demain , il m'a dit qu'il aimerait s'entretenir avec votre personne. Ne serait que pour respecter la politique Malefoy ...

Il est tant pour moi de m'en aller Miss . Mais ne vous en faitez pas , je reviendrez prendre de vos nouvelles. Dit-il en riant . Sur ces paroles il se leva , mais avant qu'il est pu atteindre la porte Hermione hurla :

-Allez vous faire voir , si croyez que je vais vous aider à trahir Harry ! Je préfère mille fois mourir !

- Miss ! Personne ne vous a demander votre avis ! Vous servirez le Seigneur des ténèbres que vous le vouliez ou non !

Avant qu'elle puisse prononcée autre chose , il claqua sèchement la porte . Hermione se leva et courut vers la porte . Celle ci était évidement verrouiller , elle cogna de toutes ces forces sur le portes , ordonnant qu'on la laisse sortir . En vain , à bout de forces elle se laissa glisser contre la porte .Un torrent de larmes coulant sur ces joues . Elle essuya rageusement ces larmes .

- Oh non je vous ferais pas ce plaisir ! Ca ne se passeras pas comme ça .

Puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit pour préparer son offensive .

De l'autre côté de la porte , une jeune fille venait de transplaner . Elle était d'une pâleur qu'on aurait cru la neige grise prés d'elle . Ses grands yeux étaient couleur d'acier , ses cheveux lisse et blonds tomber jusqu'a ses épaules . Elle portait une jupe noir bien repassé , sous laquelle on pouvait apercevoir des bas blanc . Elle portait des mocassin noir brillant .Au dessus de sa chemise blanche et un pull sans manche col v noir .

- Bonsoir père . Dit la jeune fille d'une vois hautaine . Elle devait avoir environ 15 ans .

- Bonsoir Wisteria . Comment va tu ? Est ce que les moldus se doutent de quelque chose . Répondit Lucius Malefoy

-Tout ce passe pour le mieux . N'oublie que cela fait deux que je m'entraîne à être une parfait Miss Granger .Dit celle ci le sourire au lèvre .

- C'est très bien jeune fille . Nous nous reverrons dans une mois pour t'approvisionner en polynectar .

- Je n'y manquerais pas . Comment va ce cher Drago ?

Une voix répondit derrière elle .

- On ne peut mieux , chère sœur . Répondit celui ci .Et toi comment vit tu ton rôle de Miss je sais tout .

- Excellemment bien ! Je suis heureuse de vous avoir vu mais il faut que j'y aille . Il sera bientôt l'heure de prendre mon petit déjeuner avec ces horribles moldus.

Ca vous a plut /pas plut . Laissez vos commentaires ! Rewiewe ça me fera super plaisir et je ne manquerais pas de vous répondre !

Lila qui vous fait de gros bisous !


	3. L'entrer en jeu

Hermione était assise sur son lit . Elle y avait pensée tout de suite , il y avait bel et bien une faille dans leur plan mais c'était avant de savoir que celle qui la remplacerait avait pendant deux ans étudier ces moindre fait et geste . Personne ne remarquerais quoi que ce soit !

- C'est pas possible , il doit bien avoir quelque chose à faire ! Dit-elle alors que c'est yeux s'emplissait de larmes . Incapable de demeurait un instant de plus assise , elle se leva . Pour évacuer sa tension elle se mit à faire les cents pas.Il allait bientôt faire jour.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée :

" Déja , je ne peux pas m'échapper c'est certains ! Ensuite je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être des leurs , je suis une sang de bourbe ! Ce qu'il faut c'est les monter les uns contre les autres , mais comment ! Il faut que je persuade quelqu'un de me faire confiance, c'est impossible .Mais les manipuler c'est dans mes cordes . Oui mais qui je ne connaît personne ici a part Lucuis Malefoy et ...Drago ."

-Eurêka , s'écriat-elle . Ca y est j'ai trouvé ! Hermione voulut sauter de joie "Oh non ! Il vaut que je m'abstienne , je vais jouer les dépressive . Et quand ils s'y attendront le moins je m'enfurais , enfin quand toute les phases de mon plan fonctionnerons ! Ils vont me le payer , et la facture sera éléver c'est moi qui le dit ! ". Mais il faut que je fasse trés attention , ils ne sont pas si stupide qu'ils en ont l'air , pensa Hermione ." Il faut vraiment que ca marche , sinom Harry , je n'ose pas y penser. Pourvu sue toi et Ron vous vous rendiez compte , pourvu que Dumbledore , que quelqu'un s'en rendent compte " . Elle soupira , soudain elle entendit quelqu'un arrivait elle s'assit sur son lit .

- Que la fête commence . Murmura-t-elle . Elle prit alors un air accablé et s'allongea sur le lit prostrée sur elle même, les mains sur les yeux .Elle étouffa un sanglot , quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin :

- Bonjour Granger ! On dirait que tu ne te plaît pas ici ! J'en suis ravi ! Lanca une voix traînante . C'était Drago Malefoy .

Wisteria écrivait une lettre . Elle avait recu une lettre de Ron l'invitant à dormir chez lui

, bien evidement elle ne pouvait refuser . " Dire que je vais dormir chez ces sorciers de bas de gammes ! Ces traîtres de sang ! Ces ... ! "

- Hermione ! C'est l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner ! Tu descend ! Avait criée une voix féminine .

- Oui maman j'arrive tout de suite ! Dit-elle d'une voix douce . " Et ces moldus , quel crétin , heuresement c'est pour la bonne cause ". Wisteria , envoya la lettre à présent finit . Elle pris une gorgée de polynectar et descendit .

- Bonjour maman ! Comment ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle , elle l'embrassa sur la joue . " Mince je vais devoir me désinfecter maintenant " elle souria de sa blague .

- Tu as l'air heureuse ma chérie ce matin !

- C'est juste que je pensais à quelque chose . Oh fait , Ron m'a écrit . Il me demande de venir dormir chez lui ce soir, tu est d'accord ?

- Bien sur que tu pourra y aller ! Répondit celle ci .

- Tiens voilà papa ! Bonjour papa ! Comment ca va ? " Mince en plus ces idiots sont tellement moins maniére que nous , comment peuvent-ils prendre leurs petit déjeuner en pyjama sans en rougir" .

- Oui ca va , ca va chérie . Lanca-t-il dans un souffle . Il embrassa Wisteria sur le front et ensuite sa femme . " Je suis bonne pour reprendre une douche "

Elle se prépara son déjeuner et l'avala rapidement .

-Je vais prendre une douche ! Elle sortit de la cuisine et alla prendre une douche .

La journée passa rapidement et sans encombre . Le soir venu , le père de Ron vint la chercher grâce à la poudre de cheminette . Elle prit ses affaires , salua ces parents et s'en alla . Elle arriva dans la cheminé des Weasley , ils étaient tout les deux là :

Elle sera Harry dans ces bras et serra la main de Ron ." Je vais devoir me doucher combien de fois aujourd'hui " Pensa Wisteria .

- Comment ca va tout les deux ? Dit-elle en leurs souriant .

- Ca va ! Et toi répondirent-ils ensemble .

- Je vais bien ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur la S.A.L.E !Répondit-elle le plus sérieusement possible " Fallait vraiment qu'elle crée une assciation cette idiote " Euh Ron tu veux bien m'aider à monter mes valises !

- Oui ok Harry tu nous aides

C'était maintenant que tout aller réelement commencer .

J'ai déjà écrit la suite si vous la voulait ..... rewiew !!! Allez un chit effort ca coûte rien plus et ca fait plaisir


	4. Lorsque Drago s'en mêle

Merci a sophorasi , gee ,draymione , ladydragone , kakosun , Impérium , Pauapu

pour toute les choses sympa que vous m'avez ecrit ! Gros bisou !J'espere que la suite ne vous decevras pas !

Chapitre 4: Lorsque Drago s'en mêle

"Remember:

Elle prit alors un air accablé et s'allongea sur le lit prostrée sur elle même, les mains sur les yeux .Elle étouffa un sanglot , quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin :

- Bonjour Granger ! On dirait que tu ne te plaît pas ici ! J'en suis ravi ! Lança une voix traînante . C'était Drago Malefoy"

- Alors on ne répond pas Sang de Bourbe ? Ce n'est pas très poli , si je m'abuse ! Dit-il moqueusement .

Elle releva sa tête emplit de fausses larmes .Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux d'un air qui se voulait désespérer .

- Tutu qu'est ce que je vois là ? Tu n'est pas si courageuse pour une Gryffondor à peine 24 heures que tu est ici et tu craques déjà ? Lança-t-il d'une vois méprisante .

- Ferme-la Malefoy ! Et dégage pendant que tu y est ! Lui cracha-t-elle haineusement .

- Surveille ton langage Sang De Bourbe , je te ferais dire que celui qui à la baguette dans cette pièce c'est moi ! Et puis je ne compte pas me priver d'un si bon spectacle ! La très chère Hermione Granger meilleure élève de Poudlard , emprisonnée dans ma maison grâce en partit à ma précieuse personne ! Il y a de quoi ce réjouir ! Lança-t-il fièrement .

- Hahahaha ! C'est vrai il y a de quoi ce réjouir , pour une fois tu auras rendu ton père fière de toi mais si tu veux mon avis ce seras aussi la dernière ! Dit-elle en riant la plus belle . Le visage de Drago se décomposa , son visage se crispa de fureur , il serra son poing " Non , il ne faut pas que je lui montre qu'elle a mit dans le mille , calme toi " pensa celui ci . Aucun moment de cette scène n'avait échapper à Hermione qui continuer de rire comme un bossu ."

- Eh bien Drago ! Aurait tu perdu ta langue ! Dit celle ci une fois calmer .

- Tu me fait pitié ! Tu vois tu est peut être la meilleure en classe mais question relation humaine tu n'y est pas du tout !Tu n'arrive même pas à avoir Weasley comme petit ami ! Dit-il froidement .

- Mais tu as tout à fait raison très cher ! Dit-elle ironiquement . Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fût en face d'elle . Il lui tînt fermement le

menton .

- Écoute moi bien Granger ! Je ne le répéterais pas deux fois . Maintenant tu est chez moi , encore mieux tu est à moi ! Mon but est de te rendre la vie impossible , chaque minute à moi je la passerais à jouer avec toi ! Tu seras mon passe temps ! Et je sens que je vais adorer ! Lui dit-il .

- Il faudrait que tu demande à ton père si tu as le droit de "jouer" ! Lui dit-elle , elle voulait par cette remarque perfide le mettre hors de lui . Il lâcha son menton et la gifla de toute ces forces .

- Mes jouets n'ont pas le droit à la parole ! Répliqua-t-il . Il se dirigea vers la porte , Hermione se frotta sa joue douloureuse " Première phase du plan accomplit " pensa-t-elle . J'espère qu'il va faire ce à quoi je pense " , elle entendit la porte claquer aussi sèchement que la dernière fois .

-Tel père , tel fils. Murmura-t-elle .

Drago claqua la porte furieusement ." Non ça ne risque pas de ce passer comme ça ! Qu'elle sale Sang De Bourbe . On aurait pu penser que l'enfermait suffirait , mais non cette Miss-je-sais-tout me prend de haut "

-Linky ! Hurla-t-il une fille d'environs 20 ans accourus .Elle manqua se tombée plusieurs fois .

- Oui Monsieur ! Répondit-elle essoufflé , les joues rouges comme des cerises .

- Allez dire à mon père que je veux lui parler ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Lui ordonna-t-il .

- Oui , Monsieur ! Dit-elle , elle repartit en grommelant de manière à ce que personne ne l'entende puis revînt une nouvelle fois .

- Il vous attend dans son bureau . Lui répondit-elle .

- Très bien ! Au fait , je vous ferais dire que je vous est entendu lorsque vous faisiez messe basse . Lui lança-t-il , puis il tourna les talons laissant la pauvre Linky effrayée , redoutant de son sort .

Il arriva dans le bureau de son père :

- Père ! J'ai à vous parler

- Assied toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il .Je t'écoute mais dépêche toi , j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire !

Drago s'assit , et respira un bon coup .

- J'aimerais que la Sang de Bourbe vienne avec moi à Poudlard ! Son père leva les yeux effarer et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche . Ne m'interromps pas avant que je termine . Je voudrais être mangemort comme tu les sais , mais le problème c'est que je ne peux pas m'entraîner aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais . Lucius fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien . Et je me suis dit que cette Sang De Bourbe me pourrait être trés utile ! J'ai pensée à tout , je sais bien que c'est cela paraît invraisemblable . Mais je pourrais utilisé La Malle Sans Fond pour la garder et puis comme tu le sait étant donné que je suis préfet , j'ai une chambre que je ne partage avec personne donc personne pour savoir quoi que ce soit sur mes ... hobbies .Et puis tu as autorisé Wisteria de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que je suis plus vieux qu'elle Termina-t-il l'air sur de lui . Lucius sourit , fait rare , Drago en conclut qu'il devait être d'accord .

- J'avoue que je suis impressionné par ton ingéniosité .Tu as fait presque aussi bien que ton génie de sœur .Il faut dire qu'elle est tellement exceptionnelle , elle à l'âme d'une Malefoy . Tu sais ta sœur est un maître en tout domaine .Je suis

tellement fière d'elle , Wisteria est première à Durmstrang .Ma petite puce a tellement grandit ! Tu sais après cette mission elle seras digne d'avoir la marque ! Dit Lucius les yeux brillants d'émotion . Puis , il reprit son ton froid :

- J'avoue que tu l'a presque égaler cette fois ci . C 'est pour cela que je veux bien de donner mon accord . Je me porterait garant de toi auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres .Mais je te prévient , si ...

- Tu peux me faire confiance père ! Le coupa-t-il . Je saurait contrôler la situation ...

- Il n'est pas question , ici , de confiance Drago ! Si tout ne ce passe pas bien . Tu sera un mangemort déchue . Dit-il ces yeux acier brillants lançant des éclairs .

- C'est à dire père . Demanda-t-il d'un voix peu sure , il redouté la réponse .

- C'est à dire qu'en plus de déshonorer la lignée Malefoy ...Tu mourras !

Drago vit ses craintes confirmer .

- Tout ce passeras comme prévu . Dit Drago plus pour lui même que pour son père .

- Il y a intérêt prend donc exemple sur ta jeune sœur ! N'est -elle pas vraiment douée on la dirait née pour faire ces chose là ! Se radoucit-il .

- Oui ! Grommela l'intéressé , « il faudra toujours qu'il me compare à cette sale peste de Wisteria , cette garce le paierais un jour aussi ! Comment avait-elle osez ? Non seulement tout le monde croit que c'est elle qui à eût cette idée , mais en plus elle n'a pas cherchée à démentir ! C'est moi seule qui est eut cette idée ! Mais elle me le paieras ! Comme cette Granger ! »Pensa-t-il .

- Eh bien ! Ne reste pas planter là ! Prépare La Malle Sans Fond ! Dit Lucius faisant sortir Drago de sa rêverie .

- Oui père ! Oh pendant que j'y pense il serait tant se renvoyer Linky ! Elle est stupéfiante par sa lenteur !

- Très bien ce sera fait ! Maintenant va -t-en !

Drago sortit , un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ces lèvres :

- Ah nous deux les deux Granger !

Voilà j'espere que ca vous à plut ! Et partait pas comme ça , une rewiew serait la bienvenue " HumHum S'il vous plaît !


	5. Départ pour Poudlard

Merci aux rewiewer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si je continue c'est **pour vous . **

**Départ pour Poudlard .**

1er Septembre.

21.30

Mon précieux journal

C'est la famille Weasley taré , en personne , qui m'a accompagnée sue le quai du Poudlard Express . Peut-on imaginer un pire affront ? Une bande de rouquin portant des robes de sorcier élimées , courant avec leurs vielles valises moisi derrière eux .

Moi , Wisteria Malefoy .Fille de Lucuis Malefoy et Narcissa Black voyagée en compagnie de ces sorciers de seconde classes , ces rustres , ces primaires .

Une inspiration pronfonde , une respiration profonde . Bien heuresement , j'ai l'aspect de cette Sang-De-Bourbe ( enfin quand je dit heuresement ) il ne faut pas oubliée de quoi jai l'air , ou plutôt de quoi mes cheveux on l'air . Ces cheveux sont encore pire qu'un balai en brosse que l'on aurait utilisé depuis des tas d'années et qui serait bon a jeté .

Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à les lissés , avec la magie , les coiffour ( enfin c'est comme ca qu'on dit je crois ) moldus ne peuvent certainement rien pour elle .Mais j'ai peur que sa éveille les soupcons . De plus qu'Harry m'a déclaré avoir eût mal a sa cicatrice , le jour de mon arriver , ca ferait quand même beaucoup trop de coincidence . Mais , il faut dire qu'il a tellement confiance en cette Sand-De-Bourbe qu'il n'a pas fait le rapprochement . Il faudrait tout de même pour les bonc fonctionnement de cette mission que je le haissent un peu moins , inutile de dire combien cela va être difficile . Dans le Poudlard Express , j'ai vu mon frére Drago . Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup trop insisté sur les injures qu'il devait faire à mon égard , en à son égard .Mais je ne m'en étonne pas , je sais bien qu'il ne me porte pas dans son coeur et c'est réciproque .

Je m'occuperais de toute facon de son cas , plus tard . Je m'en réjouit d'avance , il me sera tellement facile de le discrédité au yeux de père .

Oh ! J'allais oublier , je me demande comment j'ai fait d'ailleur ?

Il y a aussi ce Ronald Weasley ou autrement dit la glu ultra forte spéciale Granger .Il m'a fait une scéne dans la salle commune parce que j'écrivais à Krum . Je crois en fait jen suis sure , il est amoureux de cette fille ( me demande bien comment il fait moi , surtout si il a l'idée de plongé sa main dans ces cheveux , elle ne risque pas de s'en sortir indeme . La main )

Mais il faudrait que je demande confirmation à Drago l'idiot , ce crétin à oublier de me l'apprendre . Voilà l'essentiel de cette journée écrit par ma précieuse personne .Au j'ai trouvée trés astucieux la création , par mon pére , du patch polynectar qui dure 1 mois . Mais il gratte terriblement ma pauvre peau si fragilede nature .

WISTERIA

Ps : Le prochain chapitre est déja ecrit j'attent un pti peu avant de le mettre histoire de vs faire mijoté !

Voilà j'espere que ca vous à plut ! Et partait pas comme ça , une rewiew serait la bienvenue "


	6. Départ pour Poudlard 2

Merci aux rewiewer :

soleeiila ; Tyto27, sophorasi , gee ,draymione , ladydragone , kakosun , Impérium , Pauapu

pour toute les choses sympa que vous m'avez ecrit ! Gros bisou !

**Départ pour Poudlard 2**

Drago Malefoy c'était levé très tôt ce 1er Septembre . Il repensait encore et toujours à son fameux projet , la Malle Sans Fond était prête il ne lui restait plus qu'à y mettre son "invité" . Il sourit en pensant à ce que ce soir il pourrait faire subir à cette Sang De Bourbe , ça allait être pire que tout pour elle . Il sourit à cette pensée . Il appela une domestique pour qu'elle puisse lui porter la Malle , elle était assez petite de l'extérieur , elle était à peine plus grande qu'un coffre à jouet , mais lorsqu'on l'ouvrait on y découvrait un chambre spacieuse , mais avec (pour mobilier ) uniquement un lit , une armoire et sur le sol un tapis de couleurs sombre , il y avait une seule et unique fenêtre magique par laquelle on voyait un soleil lumineux qui éclairait tout la chambre .

Il était tant pour lui d'aller chercher sa propriété , il se dirigea en compagnie de la domestique en direction de la chambre d'Hermione .

De son côté Hermione espérait de tout son cœur que son plan aller marcher , mais elle sourit Malefoy n'était pas du genre a ce laisser insulter comme elle l'avait fait et de ne pas se venger .Il allait l'emmenait pour ce venger , mais elle redoutait quand ce qu'il pouvait faire d'elle . " J'espère seulement qu'il sera seul , ce sera plus facile de le manipuler comme ça "

Elle entendit le verrou de la porte , elle prit une mine accablé et s'allongea sur le lit en regardant le plafond . La porte s'ouvrit .

- Bonjour Granger ! Lança une voix réjouit mais froide .Bien dormi , on dirait .Rajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur se formant sur ces lèvres . Hermione lui jeta un regard plein de haine "Attend un peu que je t'ai à ma merci Malefoy , tu perdras plus que ta réputation de pacotille " pensa celle ci , elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça .

- Je croyais t'avoir dit d'être poli la dernière fois . Tes idiots de parents moldus ne t'ont donc rien appris .Dit-il d'un ton méprisant .

- Ne t'avise pas d'insulté mes parents sinon ... commence Hermione ne pouvant contenir sa rage .

- Sinom quoi ? Tu va sauter sur moi a la manière moldus . Je te signale , au cas ou tu l'aurait oublier , que tu n'as plus de baguette ! Il éclata d'un rie mauvais faisant tomber quelques mèches blondes sur ces yeux .

- Lorsque je sortirais d'ici ... lança-t-elle d'un ton furieux .

- Tu vois Ma très chère Sang de Bourbe c'est là que tu fais erreur . Tu ne seras jamais plus rien d'autres que ma prisonnière ! Il avais insisté sur le mots "Ma" les deux fois . Elle laissa échapper un faux sanglots , alors que Drago reprit .

- Bon maintenant que je t'est fait comprendre clairement dans qu'elle tragique situation tu est . Je vais t'annoncer une nouvelle . Hermione retena son souffle .Tu vois comme je t'est l'est dit la dernière fois , tu est mon jouet et j'ai le droit d'emmener mes propriétés à Poudlard pour me divertir , je vais simplifier tout ça pour ton cerveau de moldus . Tu viens avec moi a Poudlard ! Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire , son plan avait au delà de ces espérances . Drago la regarda avec étonnement croyant qu'elle est mal saisi ce qu'il venait de lui dire .Il haussa un sourcils .

- Ne sourit pas comme ça avant de savoir ce qui t'attends . Il appela la domestique qui déposa La Malle Sans Fond devant le lit d'Hermione . Le sourire s'évanouit instantanément , et elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcé à paraître inquiète .

- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

- Je ne vais pas vivre là dedans tout de même ! Lui dit -elle passablement effrayé .

- Je crains très chère que tu n'est pas en mesure de décidé quoi que ce soit ! Il lui lança un regard triomphant , deux hommes entrèrent alors et la jetèrent sans ménagement dans La Malle ou elle percuta le tapis .

Drago se pencha vers l'ouverture de la boîte , il regarda Hermione d'un air sincèrement heureux.

- Il y as des robes dans l'armoires , je veux que tu en mettes une pour ce soir ! Bon voyage Granger ! Et il referma La Malle en riant . Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans une boîte à chaussures géant , de plus elle sentait maintenant que quelqu'un avait emporté la Malle , Hermione était ballotté de tout côté en essayant de ne s'accrochant au bord du lit et retombant la plus belle . " Dire que j'ai le mal de mer " pensa-t-elle .Mais peu lui importait ce qui comptait c'était qu'il allait à Poudlard et elle savait que la bas il y aurait un moyen de s'enfuir .

**_Rewiew please ca coute rien et ca fait plaisir !!!!!!!!!!! _**


	7. L'erreur d'une Malefoy

**Gros merci aux rewiewer ! **

**mme a.malfoy : J'étais a la fois morte ( de honte) , blessé ( dans ma dignité ) et tout cela pdt les vacances !! **

**La voila la suite et accrocher vous bien je vais en mettre un autre aujourd'hui même ! Enfin ... si la faneantise ne m'acheve pas lol !**

**rayray : Merci ! Ron aussi aimerait bien le savoir ! **

**Libellule : C'est sympas voila lsuite !!**

**Chapitre 7 : L'erreur d'une Malfoy .**

Wisteria descendit rapidement les escaliers de la salle commune , pour aller rejoindre Ron et Harry . Elle avait enfin décidée de changer de coupe de cheveux , maintenant il était lisse bien que quelques boucles demeurait au bas de chevelure , soyeux et il encadrait avec joliesse le visage d'Hermione . Bien qu'elle aurait préférée avaler du pus de Bulbobulb plutôt que de se l'avouer , Hermione était vraiment trés belle comme cela . " Au moins cette Sang De Bourbe ressemble a quelque chose , mais en fait c'est grace a moi , avec mon bon gout !" pensa-t-elle . Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune , elle se dirigea directement vers Harry et Ron qui jouaient aux échec , ignorant les regarent interrogateur de Parvati et Lavande et d'autres de ces camarades .

- Bonsoir ! Lanca-t-elle rapidement . Harry lui répondit légerement surpris , mais Ron avait l'air complement ahuris . Il avait la bouche grande ouverte , et la regardée comme si il ne la reconnaissait pas, délaissant le jeu d'échec . Wisteria lui trouva l'air encore plus méprisable mais ne laissa rien paraître .Elle fronca simplement les sourcils .

- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il .Tu ... t'est ... Je veux dire ... T'est cheveux . Il rougit vivement , son visage sembla s'embrasée .Devenant rouge jusqu'a la pointe de ses cheveux flambloyant .

- Ca ... euh... Ca te vas bien ... Assez bien ... Dit-il timidement , il sembla se reprendre et rapporta son attention sur le jeu d'échec . Mais sous le coup de l'émotion , il fit maladroitement tombée les piéces de son jeu . Il marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'une devoir de potion a terminer et s'en alla rapidement .

" Si il était un Sang Pur digne de ce nom , je l'aurais trouvée attendrissant mais en attendant il est vraiment PI-TOY-ABLE " Pensa Wisteria .

- Il a l'air sous le choc ! Dit-elle a Harry en lui faisant un sourire hypocrite .

- Il va s'y habitué ! Répondit celui-ci , en souriant a son tour . Tu le connaît il a toujours était comme ça avec ... toi ! Termina-t-il d'un air entendu .

" Ouais c'est vrai je le connait cet abruti .Et maintenant que j'ai vécu chez lui je ne le connaît que TROP et c'est un véritable traumatismes , j'en refais des cauchemard . Bon sang , il avait des toilettes communes PAS indivuduelles : CO-MMU-NES ". Inspiration , expiration . C'était des souvenirs douloureux .

- Oui c'est vrai ! Dit-elle en se forcant a rougir légerement , comprenant son sous entendus . Maintenant elle en était sure , il avait un faible pour Granger et Drago ne lui avait pas dit . « Très bien Drago , tu essaie de me mettre des batons dans les roue hein ? Crois moi tu va me le payée pour cette traîtrises ».

- Heu ... Harry je vais à la bibliothéque avant qu'elle ne ferme . Alors a tout à l'heure d'accord ! Dit-elle , bien que ce ne soit absolument pas son intention .

- Ok . Salut !

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et se dirigea vers la sortit de la salle commune rapidement .Elle avanca rapidement , ignorant de nombreux regard qui se tournée vers elle . « J'espére que je n'ai pas fait un mauvais choix , j'attire beaucoup trop l'attention maintenant . » Elle alla directement dans la chambre de Drago , elle était vraiment en colère , Drago avait déliberement omnis ce détails pour qu'elle échoue , il voulait la voir échouer . Il allait lui payer et aux prix fort .

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte , elle balaya du regard le couloir , heuresement il était désert . Elle toqua séchement trois fois .Elle entendit des pas précipité à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit légerement .

Drago parut surpris « Waouh ! Je ne savais pas que Granger pouvait être séduisante ! »pensa-t-il " Je crois que je vais exploité cette qualité que je n'avais pas encore vue " Mais se rappela que c'était sa sœur et évita d'y repensé .

- Laisse moi entrer c'est moi ! Dit-elle froidement .

- Tu sais qu'en venant ici tu risque de ... ! Commenca-t-il .

- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois espéce d'abrutis que j'ai criée sur tout les toit que je venais te voir ! Murmura-t-elle furieusement .

Il la laissa entrer .

- Alors ! Dit-elle d'un ton glaciale . Tu l'as fait exprés !

- Quoi ... Mais de quoi tu parle Wisty ! Lui dit-il l'air faussement innocent .

- TU NE M'APPELLE PAS WISTY D'ABORS TU SAIS BIEN QUE CA M'ENERVE !ET TU SAIS BIEN QUE CA RESSEMBLE AU NOM QUE L'ON DONNE AU EFLFES DE MAISON ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN ELFES DE MAISON ! Vociféra-t-elle bouillante de rage . Inspiration , expiration « Ne perd pas ton calme de vant cette fouine »

- Tu sais heuresement que ma chambre est insonorisé . Dit-il calmement . Au fait de quoi tu parler tout à l'heure ?

- De Ronald Weasley , il est amoureux de Granger ! Lui répliqua-t-elle en lui lancant un regard mauvais et en s'asseyant sur le premier fauteuils venu . Qu'est ca que c'est que ca Drago ? Du fauteuil elle voyait parfaitement qu'il avait une Malle sous le lit et pas n'importe quels malle.

- La Malle Sans Fond , mais pourquoi est ce que tu l'a ramener ici ? Drago qu'est ce que tu as mijoté

encore ! Dit-elle sa colère reprenant le dessus . J'exige des expliquations !

- Eh ...Bien ! Commenca-t-il hésitant légerement .En fait il y a Granger dedans ! Dit-il joyeusement .

« Tiens voilà petite garce , maintenant tu n'est plus la seule dans la course »

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par il y a Granger là dedans ! Ne me dit pas que tu prend le risque de comprommetre MA mission pour t'attirer les faveurs de père !

- Hum... je ne le dirais pas comme ça mais en fait c'est à peut prêt ça ! Lanca-t-il une lueur de trimphe brillant dans ces yeux acier .Wisteria rit à george déployé .

- Je ne te crois pas ! Père n'aurait pas était stupide , après tout les fiasco dont tu nous as fait part ! Après toutes les humiliations de tes plans RATES !

Drago aurait voulut la gifler , sa machoires se crispa . Il se dirigea vers La Malle la sortit de sous le lit puis l'ouvrit .

- Granger sort de là ou je viens te cherché ! Répliqua-t-il froidement . On entendus remuer à l'intérieur mais Hermione pris tout son temps pour monter l'échelle , elle avait tout écouté depuis le début de la dispute ainsi c'était la sœur de Drago qui était chargé de la replacer . Et ces deux là se détestait cordialement , cela aller être très utile à Hermione « Oh ! Oui Drago tu t'est mis dans de beaux drap maintenant que je connaît tes faiblesses » . Drago grogna d'impatience et elle acceléra légerement le pas . Elle sortit enfin de la Malle , il faisait déjà sombre dehors . Elle ressentit une étrange sensation en découvrant son double avec les cheveux lisses, elle paraissait mortifié . Elle se vit , tourné les talons et sortir en claquant séchement la porte ( décidement c'était une manie chez les Malfoy ) .

- Tu vois Granger ! Dit Drago au bout d'un moment . Si tu veux plaire à quelqu'un c'est cette coupe là qu'il faut te faire !

Hermione remarqua une étrange lueur brillait dans le yeux de Malfoy et ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout .

Dans la salle commune au même moment .

- Mais oui Harry puisqu'on te le dit !

- On l'a vu de nos propres yeux ! On n'y pas cru au début mais si c'était elle !

- Vous me ditez que vous avez vu Hermione sortir de la chambre de Malfoy !Mais c'est impossible !

- Oh ! Tu sais beaucoup de fille craque pour lui ! Il est assez mignon Hermione aura tout simplement craqué !

- C'est impossible répéta-t-il .


	8. Doute manipuler et effacer

Merci au rewiewer:

Slydawn , ca me fait plasir ce que tu dit !!!

Rayray , je ne sais pas combien de chap je vais ecrire donc qui vivra verras !Merci pour ton soutin !!

Mme a.malfoy , mais de rien ! Voila la suite !!!

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 :Doute manipuler et effacer .

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors Harry était totalement perdu .Hier à la même heure environs Hermione etait parti voir Drago , qu'est ce que cela pouvait signifier . Il devait surement y avoir une explication logique . De tout maniére tout les deux était préfet donc il était forcé de se cotoyer .Oui , c'était surement cela . Harry laissa échappé un soupir de soulagement . Ron était plogé dans un devoir de Divination n'avait apparement pas entendu la nouvelle .

- Ron , j'ai a te parlé . Dit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait léger .

- Mmh... oui...attend je note juste qu'un objet magique va me faire tomber dans une terrible déprimé a cause de Mars qui passe sous la lune .Voilà ! Oui ?

- Est ce que tu trouve Hermione ... euh ... changée .

- Oh ! Dit-il en rougissant . Heu tu veux parler de ces cheveux ... ca lui va bien hein ?

- C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulait dire ... mais ca peut porter à intêret . Dit-il songeusement .Non , en fait Parvati et Lavande sont venus me voir hier soir et m'ont dit qu'elles avaient ... enfin ... qu'elles avaient vu Hermione rentrer dans la chambre de Malfoy . Dit-il dans un souffle .

Ron resta un moment hors service , puis ses oreilles virérent aux rouges . Signe d'alerte chez lui .

-Tu-veux-que-notre-Hermione-est-partit-voir-la-fouine hier-soir-dans-sa-chambre! Répliqua-t-il rageusement .C'est tout simplement RIDICULE . Elle le déteste autant que nous même plus ! S'exclama-t-il . Toi aussi tu penses que c'est ridicule hein Harry ? Demanda-t-il soudain peu sur de lui .

- En fait je pense que devarit la voir pour eclairer tout ...tout ça . Lanca-t-il un peu anxieux . Il se mit a pensée qu'il n'était pas vraiment certains de vouloir connaitre la verité .Il repensa aux paroles de Parvati " Tu sais beaucoup de fille craque pour lui ! Il est assez mignon Hermione aura tout simplement craqué !" et si ca avait été le cas ."Mais non Harry , c'est ta meilleur s amie elle aurait jamais fait ça , c'est un être abjecte qui deteste les Sang- De-Bourbe et qui ne cesse d'insulter Hermione . Et puis Hermione n'est pas de ce genre . Le genre de personnes qui aiment quelqu'un parce qu'il est beau ! ". Mais il se surpris à penser a Lockhart . Ils arrivérent enfin dans la chambre de Prefet d'Hermione qui se trouvé à l'extérieur de la salle commune .Ils frappérent à la porte . Hermione leur ouvrit rayonnante , le sourire au lèvres qu'elle avait , disparut rapidement en voyant leur air grave " Oh ! Non ces abrutis savent quelque chose " .

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent .Vous en faitez une tête .Entrer et ditez moi tout !

Ron évitait déliberement de la regarder . Harry n'y alla pas par quatre chemins .

- J'ai vu sur ma carte du maraudeur que tu était dans la chambre de Malfoy hier ! Lui mentit-il .

Wisteria voult éclatait de rire , ce n'était que ca . Mais qu'était donc la carte du maraudeurs , elle se reprit esperant que son visage ne trahirait pas la sa surprise . Elle venait de faire une découvert est pas des moindres , Potter avait donc une carte qui lui permettait de savoir qui était ou et quand quelques part .

- La carte du Maraudeurs ? Répéta-t-elle . Tu a vu Malfoy et moi uniquement !

- Oui , c'est cela ! Répéta-t-il , Wisteria comprit tout de suite qu'il bluffé . Il était deux Malfoy présent et non un .Elle n'était tout même pas la meilleur à Durmstrang premiére pour rien Mais elle avait déjà trouvée une parade .

- C'est vrai j'était dans la chambre à Malfoy , hier je l'accorde . Oh arrete Ron de me regardé comme cela . Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu combien j'était en colère contre lui sur la carte du Maraudeur . Si j'était chez malfoy hier c'était pour lui dire d'arreter de me mettre des batons dans les roues et de m'insulter à tout va . Vous n'avez pas remarquez qu'il est plus insistant cette année . Wisteria avaiit dit tout cela avait une fausse sincérité et elle feiné d'être mécontente qu'ils aient pensée à autre chose .

Harry et Ron rougir tout les deux comme des gosses prit en faute il baissèrent la tête en regardant la pointe de leurs chaussures .

- Oh ! Excuse nous Hermione c'est juste qu'on ce faisait du soucis pour toi .

- J'était sur qu'il y avait une explication logique ! Renchérit Ron bien qu'il soit légerement plus heureux .

Elle leur sourit indulgement .

- Mais qu'est ce que vous pensiez franchement moi est Malfoy .

Ils éclatèrent tout les trois de rire , et partirent dîner ensemble dans la joie et l'esprit tranquille . Enfin tout les trois pas vraiment .

" Il faut absolument que je pique cette carte à Potter . Si il découvre qui je suis , je n'est plus qu'a dire adieux a toutes mes chances de devenir mangemort ou plutot faire semblant d'en être une en attendant ...le bon moment " Elle souria de toute ces dents en pensant que son père la croyait fidèle à Voldemort , elle avait d'autres projets qu'elle comptait mettre en execution aprés cette mission .

Chambre du préfet Drago Malfoy .

- Granger sort de là !

- Je ne vois pas pour quoi tu m'a obliger a me mettre dans cette robe de bal et à me lisser les cheveux Malfoy ! Il me semble que je ne peux pas sortir d'ici ! C'est pour qui tout ça ?

- Pour qui Granger ? Et bien pour moi il faut que tu soit présentable pour danser avec moi ! Lui dit-il froidement .

- Pour danser ... Répéta-t-elle hébétait . Elle portait la plus somptueuse robe qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ( une robe ancrée qu'il lui allait jusqu'au genoux , de couleur rouge foncé retenu simplement par de fines bretelles )et c'était pour cet abrutis de Malfoy .

- Oui Granger ! Tu sais bien ce que sait !? Tu n'est pas si stupide ! Dit-il en insistant sur le si.

Elle lui lanca un regard meutrier du bas de l'échelle .

- Je sait dansée mieux que tu ne le sauras jamais ! Dit-elle furieusement . Bien que ce soit totalement faux .

- C'est ce que nous allons voir sort de là maintenant

sort de là !

Sadique moi non enfin ...Allez si vous voulez la suite et bien rewiew en effet car :

Rewiews nombreuses vous êtez les bienvenus !

Allez mettez moi tout plein de rewiew !!!!!


	9. Coups bas pour ça !

**Merci aux rewieweur :**

**M me a.malfoy (www.el-mostafa.abouyahlouzwanodoo.fr)**: Je plaisanté bien sur , tu n'as pas me donner d'excuses ! C'est vrai que défois chuis lente alors n'hésitez à me booster : Notament avec vos rewiew

**Yunakiss**: I will give you ! I promesses ! Lol

**poi** : Merci , pour ta rewiew ! Kiss

**Yogane**; Je sais que c'est un peu court mais que veut tu veux pas en dévoiler trop non plus !!!

**kakosun** : Merci

**ladydragon**: Toi aussi merci lol Esperons que la suite vous plairat

**Et d'ailleurs j'espere qu'elle plairat à tous ! Même ce qui ne laisse pas de rewiew j'espere que cela vous plait !!!**

Bon stop et bonne lecture !

_Coups bas pour ça ._

**_Cher Journal_**

J'ai cru que le mois de Septembre n'allait jamais ce terminer , je me demande comment je vais pouvoir survivre un an . Pour commencer le niveau de cette école est DE-PLO-RA-BLE , non mais c'est pas étonnant que cette Sang-De-Bourbe soit 1ere partout ! De plus , Drago ne perd pas une occasion de me mettre en difficulté .Le pire de tout ...Inspiration , expiration .Non ne pleure pas Wisteria tu est forte .Donc comme je le disais le pire de tout c'est lorsque j'ai était contrainte est forcée pour le bien de la mission d'embrasser Ronald Weasley .Ah !! Ces lèvres de traître , de sang pur indigne on TOUCHER LES MIENNES !

Flash Back

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard .

- Bon je vais dans ma chambre de préfet Ron puis je reviens . Tu m'attend ici .J'en ai pour une seconde .

- D'accord Hermione ! Mais dépêche toi il fait ... Hermione mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tes yeux , tu a jeté un sort pour en faire changer la couleur ou quoi ? ... Et ton nez il a une drôle de forme ... Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? !

- Quoi mais ... Mince le po ... je veux dire le pot ... euh oui j'ai de la chance que tu m'accompagne ... je veux dire . " Réflechit Wisteria tu est en train de reprendre ta forme originel , vite vite une idée " .

Wisteria se hissa sur la pointe des pied et embrassa fougeusement Ron . Il eut l' air abasourdis pendant un moment mais il répondit au baiser et au grand soulagement de Wisteria il ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment " Bon au moins il ne me voit pas pour le moment" pensa-t-elle .Lentement elle recula jusqu'a qu'elle se cogne a la porte de sa chambre elle l'ouvrit d'une main ( de l'autre elle tenait fermement le cou de Ron ) . Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit elle rompit rapidement le baiser poussant Ron le plus loin possible , quelque peu secoué par cette brutal séparation et elle referma la porte avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit .

Elle resta un moment contre la porte reprenant son souffle . " Et voilà que maintenant j'ai pour petit ami Ronald Weasley " pensa-t-elle amèrement . Elle se dirigea vers son lit pris un coussin et mordit dedans en hurlant . Décidement rien ne se passer comme prevu .

Mais malgré tout ces malheurs , je vais réussir . Mon but ce n'est ni de ramper au pied de Voldemort , ni de me faire avoir par une bande d'adolescents débiles . Mon but ultime c'est qu'on rampe a mes pied et que l'on me considére comme étant la sorcière la plus brillante de ma génération . Et j'ai bien ma petite idée sur le facon dont je m'y prendrais pour mener ma mission a bien .

En attendant , j'ai trouvée le moyen de voler la fameuse carte de Potter . Je piquerait un cheveux à Dean ou à Seamus et je me faufilerais dans le dortoir en plein jour . Je subtiliserait la carte et pouf . Plus de moyen de savoir quoi que ce soit sur ce qui se trame derrière ton dos petit pote Potter . Comme je m'aime !

Wisteria

Chambre du prefet Drago .

- Drago ? Dit Hermione .

- Ferme la tu veux !

- Non , je n'en ai pas envie ! Je te ferais dire que tu dois me gardée en bonne santé ! Dit-elle vexée de sa réaction .

- En bonne santé ? Non je ne crois pas je doit te garder en vie c'est tout ! Répliqua-t-il séchement .

- J'ai mal au pied ca fait au moins trente minute qu'on danse ! Lui lanca-t-elle méchament.

- Tsss tss ! On s'arreteras quand j'aurais envie qu'on s'arrete ma mignonne ! Lui dit-il langoureusement à l'oreille .

- Arrete ton char mon mignon !

Il cessa net . La regarda bien en face et lui lanca une gifle .

- Pour qui tu te prend ! Je te ferais signaler que tu est MA prisonnière , alors ne me manque pas de respect !

- Je ne t'est pas manqué de respect ! Dit-elle furieuse qu'il l'est frappé . Je n'en ai jamais eût pour toi nuance .

Furieux il la saisi par le bras et s'approcha tout prés de son visage .

- Ne m'énerve pas Granger , c'est clair . Un lueur démente brillait dans ces yeux , puis il se radoucit .

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse du mal , n'est ce pas ?

- Du mal ! Haaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaa !Se moqua-t-elle .

Qu'est ce que tu crois que c'est du bien que tu me fait là ! Je vis dans une boîte , je vais être tuée a la fin de cette année et tu parle de me faire du mal ! Mais tu crois que c'est une cure de santé que je me tape là ou quoi espèce d'abrutis , triple idiot , petit écervelè . Mais il faut dire que pour toi aussi c'est pas mieux ! Avec ta soeur qui te surpasse en tout , ton père qui n'a qu'une envie te renier et le comble tu cohabite avec une Sang-De-Bourbe , et pas n'importe laquelle moi qui n'a qu'une envie c'est de te faire chier à mort ! Hurla-t-elle , elle respira bruyament reprenant son souffle qu'elle avait retenu pendant son monologue .Drago ne montra pas de signe d'enervement ou autre d'ailleurs , il s'assit sur son fauteuil et lui fit signe de prendre place elle aussi .Elle s'assit contente de pouvoir soulager ces pieds de son poid .

- Ca t'as fait du bien ? N'est ce pas Granger ? Me dénigrer ? Dit-il calmement . Elle ne répondit , elle était surprise de sa réaction , elle avait pensait qu'il lui mettrait une autre gifle .

Il s'approcha d'elle , il n'était qu'a un centimètre de son visage . Il leva sa main et caressa la joue d'Hermione . Elle se surprit à frissoner .

- Mais c'est la dernière fois Granger que tu fais ça . Lui souffla-t-il . Il serra ferment son menton et déposa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de sa prisonnière . J'espere que tu as comprit . Dit-il si bas qu'elle l'entendit a peine . Il lui caressa son bras nu et déposa un baiser sur son épaule .Comme elle ne réagit toujours pas . Apparement ca n'a pas l'air de te déplaire . Rajouta-t-il , Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui .

- Ne fait pas ça Malfoy . Dit-elle d'un ton calme . Il s'écarta , Hermione ressentit à son grand étonnement de la frustration .

- Quand j'aurais commencer tu me supplieras de terminer ma mignonne . Lui répondit-il de son air séducteur .

Suite au prochain Chapitreeeeeee


	10. Double Confrontation

**Merci auw rewiewer : **

**Rayray** : Crois moi je sais quoi en faire de ton soutien !! Lol Ca me fait vraiment plaisir les rewiew ! Comme cela je sais si ca plait ou pas !

**Mme Malefoy** : Comme quoi les bonne vieil méthode marcje toujours !!

**name ...bah euh le mien ( the resurection) :**Maintenant que tu le dit j'ai bien une envie de meringue lol ! Je t'échange mes Kinder bruno contre une part oki ?

**Big kiss a tous ! **

**Double confrontation **

- Drago Lucius Angelus Malefoy ! Cria Wisteria dés qu'elle fut entrer de la chambre de son frére .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Wisty !

Wisteria poussa un grognement et aller s'asseoir sur le sofa rouge .

- QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A ! TU DEVRAIT LE SAVOIR NON !

TU SAIS QUE SI TU ME FAIT TOMBER LA FAMILLE MALEFOY TOMBE AVEC MOI ! ET TU FAIT PARTIE ( elle renifla d'un air méprisant ) BIEN QUE TOUT LE MONDE ET DU MAL A L'ADMETTRE DE CETTE FAMILLE ! Finit-elle avec un rictus moqueur s'installant sur son visage .

Drago se rapprocha de sa soeur et lui lanca un regard haineux .

- Si tu n'était pas capable de réussir cette mission , il ne fallait pas de dévoué on aurait trouvé quelqu'un de plus ... compétent . Ca nous aurait changé .

- Ah ! Nous y voila ! Mais si il y a quelqu'un incapable de réussir cette mission tu sais bien que c'est toi !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu va ma reprocher encore ! Mon job c'est d'insulter Granger en l'occurence toi ! Et je le fait a merveille Wisty ! Dit-il d'un ton moqueur .

- Crétin , nemapelpascommeca ! Gromella-t-elle . Inpiration , expiration

. Ce n'est pas de ca que je veux parler ! Je veux parler de la carte du maraudeur ! Celle qui permet de voir tout les personnes du chateaux ou quel soit et même si elle a prit ou pas une potion de polynectar . Et je suppose que tu as par mégarde oubliez de me le rapporter !

-Quoi ? Lanca Drago surpris . Je ne savais pas que Potter possédait une tel carte !

- Tu ne le savait pas ? Tu te fous de moi ! Tu connais tout de Potter !

-Non ! Et espece d'idiote tu viens , ici , comme cela ...

- Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que toi ! Je l'est volé a Potter ! Par contre je ne sais pas comment on s'en sert !

- Donne la moi , j'aimerais bien voir ...

- Tu rêve eveillé ! Tu crois que je vais te confier un tel trésor ! Bon je n'est plus de temps à perdre ! Passe le bonjour à Granger de ma part ! Lui lanca-t-elle en pouffant de rire . Elle claqua la porte .

-J'en assez de cette sale peste ! Mais j'attend mon heure , je crois que tu saura jouer a merveille le rôle que je te prépare . Oh oui tu sera trés doué .

Wisteria marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors .

J'en est ras le bol de cet abruti ! Je le hais ! Il se moque de moi : "Je ne savais pas que Potter possédait une tel carte ! " . Mais bien sur , mais c'est qu'il me prend pour une idiote ! Attend voir .

Elle apercut Ron au bout du couloir et une idée lui vient à l'esprit . Elle se frotta la joue pour la rendre rouge , " Il faut que je pense à quelque chose de triste ... Oh a mon avis il n'y aura rien de plus triste que ma mort "

Elle se mit a sangloter tout doucement . Ron l'apercut enfin , il rougit d'abord vivement puis sembla trés ennuyer .

- Ro...Ronnn ! HinHinhihnhihnHiINNNN ! Sniff .Sanglota-telle , elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron ( C'est pour la bonne cause )

- Hermio...Hermione qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! Lui demanda-t-il ne sachant pas si il devait la serrer dans ces bras ou lui taper l'épaule .

- C'est ... Hinhin .... C'est ... A cause de Malfoyyyyyyyyy ! HINNNNN !

Le visage de Ron devient rouge , ainsi que ces preilles . Son ragard devient dur .Il prit Hermione par les épaules .

- Hermione dit moi ce qu'il ta fait ! Dit le moi ! Demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire .

- Il ... Hin ...Snif ...Snif... Il m'a dit tout un tas de vilaine choses ... que ... qui blesse les filles ... et puis ... Hinhinhihn ... Il m'a giflerrrrrrrrrr ! Snifffff .

Il grommela un : Il va me le payer !

Et il s'éloigna a tout jambe . Wisteria cessa de pleurer et entra dans sa chambre de prefet .

"Tu meneras la vie dur Drago maintenant "

**Fin alors une chite rewiew !! Please sinom je fait comme Wisty ! **

**- Il ...Hinhin...Sniff ( grosse morve ) Il ... ne m'ont pas laisser de ... Hinhin ... REWIEWWWWWWWWW !!!! **


	11. Quand les esprits s'éclaicissent , les f

Merci au rewiewer : Vous me faitez tous trop plaisir !

Big kiss a tous !

Quand les esprits s'éclaicissent , les frères se trahissent .

Dans les couloirs de l'aile est , prés du quartier des Serpentard .

Ron marchait rapidement , le regard haineux , le visage rouge de colère . Il bouscula quelqu'un , sans même s'excuser .

- Héy ! Ron tu pourrait faire un peu attention . Ron se retourna et vit Harry . Mais qu'est ce que tu as mon vieux ! S'exclama celui ci .

- C'est ce petit parvenu de Malefoy ! Il osé ! Ah il va le regretter je te le dit !! Cria-t-il .

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait !? Répéta-t-il . Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ! Moi je vais te le dire , cet abruti , cet ignoble vercrasses puant a osé INSULTER et FRAPPER Hermione ! Cette fois ci c'est trop , il va me le payer ! Hurla-t-il a plein poumon .

-Je viens avec toi ! S'indigna Harry . On ne peut pas le laisser continuer , depuis le debut c'est comme cela ! On aurait du réagir bien avant !

Ron ne répondit pas , il se contenta de grommeler et continua de faire des grands pas , suivit par Harry .Lorsqu'il arriva , Ron cogna de toutes ces forces contre la porte .

- Espèce de petite vermine abjecte , tu as interêt a ouvrir !!!!!!!!!! S'épouma Ron .La porte s'entrouvit , et avant même que Drago puisse faire quoi ce soit il sentit une douleurs fulgurante lui traverser le nez .

Il tomba a la renverse , et recu un coup dans le tibia .Il poussa un hurlement .

-AOUH ! Hey ca va pas ! Protesta-t-il .

Ron le souleva par le col .

- C'est toi qui ne va pas bien !T'en prendre a une fille!

Je savais que tu n'était pas fair-play mais la c'est pire que tout pour toi ! Drago tenta de se débattre il donna un coup de pied à Ron , celui ci poussa un cri de douleur et lacha Drago .

- Je ne l'est pas toucher ! Je ne frapperais jamais une fille , et encore moins une Sang-De-Bourbe , ca me salirait ! Dit-il sa voix légerement essouflé mais moqueuse .

Ron voulut lui assenait un coup de poing , mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha . Harry .

- Harrylachemoisilteplait... Grogna Ron .Harry lui fit un signe de tête . Ron essaya tant bien que mal de récuperait son calme . Il continua de lancait des regard noirs à Malefoy .

- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle est venu te voir ?

- Pour mon charme naturel , elle voulait sortir avec moi bien evidement !

Hermione qui écoutait de sa boîte , s'indigna , " Alors la tu rêve mon la fouine , tu n'as aucun charme naturel "

-Harrycen'estpaslapeined'coutercessornetteslaissemoiledémolir!

Lanca Ron en serrant ces points.

- Tu te moque de nous ! Dit nous la vérité ! Est ce que tu lui fait du chantage !

- Pourquoi est ce que vous n'iriez pas demander a cet chère Granger ! Il me semble qu'elle soit plus digne de confiance non ?

- Ne nous sert pas ce genre de salade ! Il parait que tu m'a volé quelque chose et je suis sure qu'Hermione tenter de le résuperer !

- Tu te trompes ! Granger et moi ! Il renifla dédaigneusement . On a ... des affaires à traiter ensemble et je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle Potter .

- On perd notre temps Harry ! Allons voir Hermione , moi je sais ce qu'il c'est passer et je crois qu'il mèriterait un second oeil au beurre noir !Dit-il en fussilant Drago du regard .

- Viens on va voir Hermione ! Mais je te prèvient Drago , tu est dans notre ligne de mire ! Alors tu a interêt a faire attention !

Il laissèrent un Drago saignant étaler sur le tapis et se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre de prefet d'Hermione , Il fallait qu'elle leurs dise la vèrité maintenant ...

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre . Et ouvrit directement

la Malle-Sans-Fond , Hermione monta rapidment l'échelle .

- Tu t'est mangé une bonne racler , on dirait ! Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ces dents .

- Tu peut rire Granger ! Dans quelque seconde tu en auras moins envie !

- Qu'est que tu veut dire ? Répondit-elle , légérement inquiète

- J'ai quelque chose a te proposer ! Une sorte de compromis , qui te libèreras et donc sauveras ta misèrable petite vie !

- On dirait que tu as envie de te venger de ta soeur ? Son espoir s'était révèlait juste ; Drago et Wisteria ne pouvait pas se supporter il était obligé que l'un trahisse l'autre .

- Tu est bien fine Granger ! Mais ce n'est pas gratuit !Comme tu t'en doutes ...

- Qu'est que tu veux ? Dit-elle envisageant le pire .

Il s'approcha d'elle , il saignait encore du nez et quelque gouttes se deversèrent sur la manche du chemisier d'Hermione .Il se mit derrière elle et colla presque ca joue contre celle d'Hermione . A son grand désarois elle frèmit . Il lui murmura :

- Tu sais ce que je veux ...

- Je ne peux pas le ...faire . Tout mais pas cela ... Dit-elle d'une voix basse.

- Quand on veut on peut .Ce ne sera qu'une seule et unique fois . Evidement , je ne le dirais à personne , c'est pour ma satisfaction ... personnel . Et je ferais en sorte que tu apprécie , avec moi on supplie ( il poussa un gémissement ) de continuer ...

Hermione ne s'était jamais autant sentit faible , bien sur elle voulait être libre mais quel en était le prix . " Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que je commence a sentir de l'attirance pour ce type ! "

Finnnnnnn de l'istouar

Naon je plaisante ! En tout cas une petite rewiew serait la bienvenue pour avoir une suite au plus vite !Vous savez pas combien les rewiew ca me donne envie de continuer !


	12. Changement de cap

_**Merci aux rewiewer ! Kiss tous !!! Merci pour votre soutien ... Ca me fait trop plaisir ! **_

_**Changement de cap .**_

Dans la Malle en train de faire les cents pas :

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire , je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment je peux faire une chose pareil ! Est ce que j'ai perdu toutes mes capacités intellectuelles !? C'est ça au moment ou j'ai le plus besoin de mon cerveau il faut qu'il soit en compote ! Bon au moins je suis arrivée au point ou je l'avait voulut faire un marché avec Malfoy . Mais ce marché ! Couché avec ce ... ce ... Oh je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Mais le pire de tout ... c'est que c'est le seul choix que j'ai ! Il n'y pas d'autres options , comment est ce que j'ai put pensée une seule seconde qu'il aurait pit changer !

C'est vrai , il était différent avec moi , bon j'étais ça prisonnière donc forcement ca crée une certains proximité ...

Oh non ... Non ... Hermione ne me dit pas que tu est amoureuse ! Manquer plu que ça , il ne faut pas seulement que je sois prisonnière ! Non ce n'est pas assez compliqué pour moi , il faut aussi que je tombe amoureuse de mon pire ennemies , de mon ravisseur !

Et pourtant , je n'aurais pas accepté ce marché si je n'avais pas ne serait ce qu'un pointe d'attirance . Et puis sa façon de me touché , de me regardé , j'en ai des frissons ...

Ha!!!! Hermione donne toi des claques tu ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de ce crétin !!!!!!! Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que je suis censé faire !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi pensée , mais un bruit le fît sortir de ces pensées . C'était Drago :

- Granger ?

- Qui ca peut être d'autre ?

- Ha ! Trés amusant ! Est ce que tu as réfléchit a mon offre !

- ...

- Bon écoute , je prévus de te prouver ma bonne volonté ce soir . Tiens enfile ça ! Et soit prête dans dix minute .

Il fît levité une boîte jusqu'a Hermione , celle ci la rattrapa . Drago avait refermait la Malle avant qu'Hermione et put demandé ce que c'était . Elle ouvrit délicatement le couvercle , ce qu'elle vut lui coupa le souffle . Il lui avait acheté une robe , elle était tellement magnifique qu'il était impossible d'en faire deux semblables . C'était un robe rouge sombre , étonnement douce , elle avait l'air d'être fabiqué avec de l'eau . Des ornements décorés les bordures de la robe , qui était évasé au bas et qui avait décoleté corect en haut . Les manches étaient , elles aussi evasés et lui arriverait probablement au bout des ongles .

Au bout de conq minute elle était prête , elle appela Malfoy :

- Malfoy ! Je suis prête ouvre moi .

Un bruit sourd ce fît entendre , et la Malle s'ouvrit .Hermione monta rapidement , le soleil était dejà coucher .Elle esquissa un léger sourire devant la regard de Drago .

- J'était sur que tu avais du potentiel ... Lui susurra-t-il

Hermione serra les dents et lui sourit d'une manière qu'une personne perspicace aurait trouvé inquiètante . Mais Drago ne remarqua rien de particulier . Il lui prit la main et la fit avancé jusqu'au balcon de la chambre , il avait entièrement redécoré celui ci . Il y avait une grande vitre qui entouré le balcon , des fleurs pendaient de partout , et le sol était recouvert de neige , au milieu du balcon trônait une table tout aussi bien préparait que le reste .

- J'ai fait tout cela pour qu'on puisse ... profitait d'une certaine intimité . Lui murmura-t-il .

- Oui , il serait dommage qu'on me voit en si bonne compagnie .Lui rétorqua-t-elle .

- Ca nuirait à ma réputation , en effet ... lui lanca t-il .

- Oh je vois . Dit-elle sacarstiquement .

- Tu est radieuse ce soir .

- Merci . Mais c'est dommage que personne d'autre ne puisse en profité .

- Personne ne saurait en profité comme moi . Lui dit-il langouresement .Il se rapprocha d'elle , il n'était plus qu' a un centimètre de son visage .

- C'est vrai que tu as tu tel charme , un raffinement subtile que personne n'as ... dit-elle sur le même ton.

- En effet on peut dire cela .

- Et qu'en plus tu appartient à une noble ligné de Sang pur respecté ...

- Tu me flattes .

- Mais il y cependant une chose qui m'embête , c'est tu n'est qu'un sale petit prétentieux qui est né avec une cuilliére en argent dans la bouche et se croit permit de couché avec une femme parce qu'il lui achète une jolie robe aprés l'avoir kidnapper . Tu est un garcon QUI se croit permis de m'humilié de m'insulter et qui veut en plus la joué séducteur ! Mais laisse moi te dire un truc mon vieux . Si jamais un jour je coucheavec toi croit moi que ca ne pourrait être qu'une nécessité ! Alors ton jeu nul de lover tu peux la ranger dans ton placard .

Hermione avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur , il lui sembla que Drago allez explosait mais apparement il n'en avait pas l'intention .

- Trés bien si tu prefere que je la joue sauvage ! Et bien tu vas être servit ... Lui dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet et la poussant à l'intérieur de la chambre .Il l'embrassa sauvegement et au grand étonnementde Drago celle ci répondit à son baiser ...

_**Fin du chapitre , je sais c'est cruel mais demain c'est promit je met en ligne la suite ! Enfin si il y a des rewiew aussi hein ...**_


	13. La vérité provient du mensonge

**_Réponses aux reweiweur : _**

**kam-livy : Merci !! C'est gentil ! Bise**

**Sammy297 : Cruel n'exagerons rien !! Mais en tout cas le suspens ca me connait lol ! Kiss**

**Andréanne Malfoy :Elle en jette mon histoire ? Ah bon ben j'en suis trés heureuse !!! Contente que ca te plaise !! **

**rayray : Heu je crois que le 21 decembre c'est pas le lendemain ! La honte je suis vraiment désole vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais bon c'est que j'était comme qui dirait un peu occupé !!! Vraiment sorry !! Kissssssss**

**slydawn : Heu ! Bis de rayray ! Merci pour tes compliments !!! **

**Hermione 46 ;: En effet le romantisme c'est pas sont truc ! Lol mais quoi que ...Merci pour ta rewiew kisssssss !**

**Sweety-Witches : Waouh ! Génial la je suis toute rouge ! Merci merci merci et voila la suite ( trés trés ) en retard mais .... heu ... sans excuse lol kisssssss**

**... : Alors si tu fais appelle à ma pitièe ! Peut pas resister !! Lol enfin désoler pour ce retard ...**

**caroline : Laz voila la suite Je sais elle a tarder !!! Kiss desoler vraiment et merci pour ta rewiew !! **

**Tyto27: Hoho pas de charrue avant les boeuf atten un peu lol Kisssssssssss ! Et merci pour ta rewiew désoler pour celong retard!!**

**mme a;malfoy : Si tu savais comme j'ai honte !!!!!!!!!Rouge Aujourd'hui je vais mettre le chapitre pour la peine vraiment à partir de maintenant je vais mettre met chapitre plus rapidement !!! Kiss ! désolé !!!!!!!!!**

**jay : Heu en effet je tarde enfin j'ai tarder le prolème et résolue heu enfin en partie je crois ! Oh laissons tomber Merci pour ta rewiew et kissssssssss !!**

**Hermione 46 : Sauvageonne ! Heu Hermione Drago ou Moi ? LOL Les trois ! **

**MME A.MALFOY : C'est pour Nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Sorry !!!!!! **

**Hermione 46 : Heu pour tout de suite... se fait toute petite avec un large sourire Pas taper ...**

**mme a. malfoy : Pas taper ! Désolé heu ca va si je dit que j'ai perdu la notion du temps non heu ...je fuit...**

**Hermione 46 : Alors tu reprendras pour le 15 chapitre ton harcelement !!! Enfin si j'y arrive !! **

**Information : Le 6 émé tome sort en anglais le 16 juillet !!! **

_Merci à Hermione 46 et MME A.MALFOY ! _

La vérité provient du mensonge.

Salle commune des Gryffondors .

- Je crois qu'on devrait lui parlé aujourd'hui . On a assez attendu comme cela .

- Ecoute Harry ! On ne peut pas douter d'elle c'est Hermione ! Notre Hermione ! Elle n'aurait rien put faire contre nous ! Dit Ron exasperer .

-Alors dit moi pourquoi elle nous a rien dit si elle n'a rien n'a se reproché.Déclara Harry furieusement .C'est vrai , il faut avouer qu'elle a un drôle de comportement ces temps ci !

- Harry tu sait bien que toute les filles on leur jardin secret !Elle n'est pas obligée de tout nous dire ! Tenta Ron .

- Un jardin secret en commun avec Malfoy ? S'étonna Harry .Ca me laisse perplexe .

Ron rougit furieusement , son regard se fit sombre .

- Tu crois les rumeurs qui courent sur son dos alors ?

- Non bien sur que non . Je sais pertinement qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec Malfoy ! Mais il n'y pas de rumeurs sans fondement ... Ce que je veux dire , c'est qu'il y a bien quelque chose entre Hermione et Malfoy mais pas de nature amoureuse ! S'empressa-t-il de rajouter .

- Alors qu'est ce que ce peut être ! Ca doit être du chantage qui lui fait j'en suis certains ! Allons le démolir ... je suis sur qu'avec une bonne corre...

- Non ! Coupa Harry , on n'arriveras qu'a envenimer les choses .Dit-il .

- Et tu proposes quoi ! Dit Ron l'air contrarié .

- Qu'on aille la voir , tout simplement .

- OK ! Comme tu veux mais si elle le prend mal , je lui dirait que c'était toi qui a eut l'idée ... Marmonna-t-il .

- Merci Ron ! Merci beaucoup ...

- Mais de rien Harry ! Tu sais bien que les feuilles de thé prédissent souvent que les amis trahissent les amis ! Rajouta-t-il de sa voix mystique .

- Hahahah Ron ! Il donna une petite claque dans le dos ( c'est censé faire virile ... )

Dans la chambre de préfet d'Hermione .Au même moment .

- Ou est ce que j'ai mit mon journal intime . A le voilà ...

Un vieux livre élimé de part en part , de couleur sombre trônait sur son lit .Mais avant qu'elle est put le saisir , on tocqua à sa porte ." Mince encore ces petits merdeux de Potter et Weasley "

- J'arrive ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix chantante .Oh Harry , Ron ! Ben vous en faitez des têtes .Entrez !

-Salut Hermione ! Lancèrent Harry et Ron en choeur d'une voix atrrocement peu naturel .

- Bon n'y allez pas par quatre chemins , qu'est ca qu'on vous a dit ... encore ! Soupira-t-elle d'un air plein de sous entendus .

- Bon , nous avons apprit de sources peu sure mais tout de même valable ... Commenca Harry .

- Que qoui je complotais avec Malfoy , que je sortais avec Malfoy ou pire encore , si c'est ça , les gars franchement je ne penserais pas que vous auriez put douter de moi comme cela !

- C'était son idée Hermione ! S'empressa de dire Ron , alors qu'Harry le fussilait du regard.

- Je m'en moque de qui en eût l'idée ! Ce que je sais c'est que vous doutez de moi alors que vous me connaissez depuis si longtemps . Dit-elle les yeux emplit de larmes . Est ce que j'ai douter de toi Harry lorsque tout le monde disait que tu était l'héritier de Serpentard ! Est ce que j'ai douter de toi quand tu m'as affimer que ce n'était pas toi qui avait mit ton nom dans la coupe ! NON , bien sur que NON , car tu etait mon ami , enfin je le pensais jusqu'a aujourd'hui ! Dit-elle des larmes coulant sur ces joues .Impossible qu'il doute de moi encore une fois , je suis douée comme actrice

- Hermione ... Murmura Ron .

- Hermione je suis désolé ... je ne ... excuse moi ...

Dit-il , puis il se retourna pour sortir les mains serraient sur son coeur .Des fausses larmes coulaient sur ces joues rouge , elle regarda intensement Ron avec un air contrit .Ron tourna les talons lui aussi aprés avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue D'hermione / Wisteria .Même si il avait voulut faire plus pour elle ...

- On va l'avoir notre vérité maintenant .

- Harry on l'a déjà ! Si tu savait combien je me sens coupable ... Ron observa un moment les mains d'Harry sur son torse .Harry tu n'as tout de même pas...

- Prit son journal intime ... Si ! Dit-il .

-Harry ... murmura Ron .

Et voilà fin du chapitre espérons qu'il vous a plut !!!!!!!!!!

Rewiew siouplait !!! Prochain chapitre Hermione Dragooooo ! OUHOUH !!! Ca va être pétillant !!

Désoler pour le retard !!! Pardon encore une fois !!!


	14. Malfoy double visage

_  
__Merci pour toute vos rewiew , si nombreuses en si peut de temps !!!! Qui m'on fait sauter de plaisir , j'aime bcp vos petit message continuer !!!!!!!!!__  
__Kiss Lila_

_Peut pas vraiment vous répondre aujourd'hui alors juste une petite merci à Mme Malefoy et Miss Granger ( j'espere que vous vous êtez reconnu ! ) _

_Pour te rép Mmme Malefoy : Jdois être un peu mazo mdr !_

Malfoy double visage .

**_Remember :_****__**

**_- Trés bien si tu prefere que je la joue sauvage ! Et bien tu vas être servit ... Lui dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet et la poussant à l'intérieur de la chambre .Il l'embrassa sauvegement et au grand étonnementde Drago celle ci répondit à son baiser ..._****_  
_**

Ils reculèrent enlacé jusqu'au fauteuil , il poussa dessus le fauteuil Hermione . Ne sachant quoi pensée , elle était aussi rouge de colère que de désir . Malfoy s'allongea sur elle , mais elle le repoussa .  
- Mais qu'est ce que je fais ! Elle repoussa brutalement Malfoy .  
- Tu as aimé . Rien ne nous empêche de continuer , si tu le désir ! Dit-il de façon trés langoureuse .  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Et ne me ment pas ! Pourquoi tu veux me laissé m'en allée alors que je devrais être tuée a la fin de l'année pour que le plan de Tu Sais Qui réussissent ? Tu sais pertinement qu'en faisant ca tu risque la mort ! Pourquoi tu essaye de me sauver ?Et je doute que tu soit du genre héroique.  
Drago se leva .  
- Ne joue pas l'idiote Granger , tu sais trés bien que je fait ça dans le but de détruire ma soeur ! Je veux qu'elle dégage de ma vie . Dit-il froidement .  
- Et alors , ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu ne me traitait comme tu le fais ! Tu as eut maintes et maintes raison de me lancer un doloris ou autre sort ! Mais tu n'en as pas utilisé aucun . Tu t'est même comporté en gentgleman avec moi ! Si on oublie le kidnapping . Finit-elle en riant de dépit .  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ! Tu crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi .Dit-il d'un ton glacial .  
Celle la c'est la meilleur .Tu est une Sang de Bourbe !Ce n'est parce que je te fait de l'effet que tu m'en fait !  
- Alors pourquoi tu fait tout cela ! Tu me désir c'est pas un secret !Pourquoi tu te cache derrière tes grand air ? Cria-t-elle .  
Sans crier gare , elle se jeta sur Malfoy , ils basculèrent à terre . Elle lui assena un violent coup de poing la ou elle put l'atteindre .Il hurla de douleur et se débattit lui donna un de pied sur le tibia , elle laissa échappa un cri . Mais elle voulait des réponses et elle en avait assez d'être enfermée et de ne pouvoir rien faire même pas comprendre Drago . Ils roulèrent sur le tapis , faisant tombé en passant la table basse et un vase . Elle était en position dominante , sur lui et lui tenait fermement les poignets .  
- Espece de sombre crétin , j'en ai assez que tu te moque de moi ! Dit pourquoi tu veux couché avec moi ?! Il la retourna et se retrouva lui même en position de force .  
-Tu n'as qu'a te renseigné via un livre comme tu le fait d'habitude .  
Essouflé , elle respira longuement . Elle essaya de se débattre mais il l'écrasait de tout son poids .  
- Ca ne marche pas comme cela ! Et tu le sait bien ! Je veux des réponses et je les veux maintenant .Hurla-t-elle , elle était vraiment furieuse . Furieuse qui lui mente , qu'il est le culot de la kidnappait de se moquer d'elle , et de réussir a être si distant avec elle tout en prétendant la désiré .Tout était confus en elle .  
- Tu n'as pas de coeur . Ou tu fait bien semblant ! Je choisirais plutôt la deuxieme option . J'en assez dit moi ! Dit moi pourquoi , dit moi pourquoi dit mo...  
- PARCE QUE JE N'EST PAS ENVIE D'ETRE BLESSER ! TU COMPREND ! Hurla-t-il , Drago avait perdu son sang froid .  
Hermione le regarda stupéfaite .  
- Tu comprend si j'ouvre mon coeur ! Il est exposé , je n'est pas envie de souffrir ! Alors arrete de me prendre pour un idiot insensible je sais parfaitement ce que je fait ! On a toujours eut peur de moi , de mon nom ! Mais on ne m'aimeras jamais moi ! C'est pour cela que je deteste ma soeur , elle on l'aime .  
- Drago ...  
- Tu peux t'en aller .Si tu le souhaite va retrouvé tes amis .  
- Mais tu risque la mort ...  
- Ha ! Comme si j'allais manqué à quelqu'un . Etre insignifiant aux yeux de quiconque , c'est peut être une vie . Je prefere de loin mourir .  
- Drago , à moi tu me manqueras . Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose . Je ne veux pas ... Chuchota-t-elle . Que tu me quittes. Elle se leva à son tour .Et s'approcha de lui .  
- Ne joue pas avec moi Granger . Il se retrouva face à elle .   
Elle se le va sur la pointe des pied et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres . Elle lui caressa la joue avec sa main . Celui ci frissona .  
- Je ne joue pas Drago .  
Elle l'embrassa passionement , Drago la serra dans ces bras . Tout commencait maintenant .

Cher père

Je prend le temps de t'écrire ces quelques lignes , pour t'informé de ce qu'il se passe ici à Poudlard . J'entend menait à bien ma mission , et accomplir la prophétie dont tu m'as fait il y une semaine de cela .Tout ce passe à merveille l'amour commence à naître dans son coeur et elle ne se doute de rien .

Bien à vous  
Malfoy Drago

**_Rewiew please pour ce chapitre qu'est ce que vous en pensez ! _**


	15. Quoi Hermione aussi ?

_**Réponses aux rewiew !!! **_

**Surprise je n'est pas mit trois ans pour m'être la suite donc voilà j'espere que vous apprécierez !!! **

**sophorasi**** : Merci pour ta rewiew ca fait plaisir !!C'est vraiment sympas ce que tu me dit ( prend en de la graine Mme Malefoy je plaisante bien entendus !!) Bisou et bonne lecture ! **

**Sweety-Witches**** : Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Drago est un serpent certes mais Hermione n'est pas une sainte non plus…**

slydawn : T'inquiète l'expression ne me gêne surtout que c'est exactement ce qu'il est lol ! Kiss

**mme a.malfoy : Eh non tu n'hallucine pas ! Je poste aujourd'hui ! J'aime toujours autant tes rewiew j'adore qu'on soit sincere ! Kisssss Et continue a rewiewer !!! **

**Hermione 46 : Lol c'est pas peu dire !! Lol et tu n'as encore rien vu lol !! J'espere que la suite te plairat !! **

_Grand merci aux rewiewer du dernier chapitre je n'est pas pût vous répondre mais je vout lu merci pour les compliments et autres kiss !! _

_Bisou à tout les lecteurs en ésperant que vous aimiez ! Bien a vous Jafia ! _

**Quoi Hermione aussi ?**

_Remember :___

_- On va l'avoir notre vérité maintenant .__  
__- Harry on l'a déjà ! Si tu savait combien je me sens coupable ... Ron observa un moment les mains d'Harry sur son torse .Harry tu n'as tout de même pas...__  
__- Prit son journal intime ... Si ! Dit-il .__  
__-Harry ... murmura Ron ._

Wisteria s'essuya ces fausses larmes décidement elle devenait une meilleurs actrices de jours en jours . Elle avez faillit rire au moment ou elle énumérait les fois ou elle lui avait été fidéles . Non mes quand c'était deux abrutis ... Wisteria s'assit sur son lit , elle s'ennuyait un peu depuis quelques temps la vie lui parassait morne . Elle voulait trouver un autre moyens d'enquiquiner , non enquiquiner c'était encore trop gentil , elle voulait vraiment emmerder Drago ! Rien que le plaisirs de le voir humulier , luttant contre le sentiments d'impuissance qu'il ressentait et entre le sentiments de rage qu'il le gagnait . Elle s'allongea sur le lit le moment était encore venut de mettre des batons dans les roues de son frére . Elle éclata de rire , elle se sentait puissante et elle adorait cela .

Harry était enfin arrivaient dans leurs chambre déserte .  
- Non !NoN ! Harry je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Répétat-il pour la millième fois . Ne compte pas sur moi , je le sens mal mais alors trés mal  
- Fermes la tu veux ? Répliqua-t-il séchement , il en avait assez d'entendre Ron gémir alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il voulait au moins autant que lui lire le journal d'Hermione .  
- Harry ! Il ne s'agit pas simplement de savoir qu'elle est ( il grogna) la relation qu'il y a entre elle et Drago si il y en une bien sur ! On va tout savoir sur sa vie privée ! C'est intime ... mais c'est vrai que si l'on y jetait rien qu'un coup d'oeil ca ne ferais de mal . Hein Harry on va juste essayait d'entre aperçevoir une minime partie de sa vie . Raisonna-t-il .  
- Oui c'est exactement cela ! On ne lira pas tout seulement la partie importante qu'on devras trouver dans tout le contenue de son journal . Se moqua-t-il .  
- Bon !Ron était assez perplexe mais la curiosité l'emporta sur sa loyauté . Bon va y ouvre le !  
Harry prit le fameux journal dans ces mains , et l'ouvrit délicatement . A sa grande surprise , le journal était vierge .Pas une seule ligne , pas une indication , il n'y avait rien . Ron regarda par dessus son épaule .  
- Peut être que les pages ont été ensorceler ? Sugérra-t-il . On devrait essayait de lancer quelque sort !   
Harry sourit c'était maintenant qui Ron qui tentait de tout faire pour pouvoir lire .  
En vain ils essayèrent toutes sorte de sort le journal semblait imperméable à toutes cette magie .  
Il refléchissaient encore à une solution lorsque les garçons entendérent des cris furieux provenir de la salle commune . Ils échangérent un regard hagard lorqu'ils comprirent de quoi il s'agissait .Ils entendirent une voix aigue provenr des escaliers .  
- Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley , vous allez ma le payez !Quand je vous aurait attraper .  
Elle déboula dans la chambre comme une furie .  
- Comment as tu osez Ron ! Harry ... Je ... suis ! S'étrangla-t-elle à moitiè .  
- C'estpasmafauteàmoi!Déglutit Ron .  
- Rendez le moi immégiatement ! Cria-t-elle A quelle bonheur pensa Wisteria , j'ai enfin une bonne raison de ne plus parler à ces deux losers pendant un bout de temps !  
Harry extirpa le journal de sa poche ou il l'avait ranger précipitement .Wisteria lui arracha son bien de ces mains .  
- Hey mais qu'est qui t'arrive . Tes yeux Hermione .  
Wisteria tourna les talons affolée elle contempla ces mains , il était en train de redevenir ses mains . Mais c'était impossible , elle venait juste de changer son patch !  
Elle se précipita dans sa chambre .Inspiration , expiration . Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela ! Qu'est ce qu'elle allait pourvoir inventer comme mensonges maintenant ? Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil préferer et s'y installa confortablement . Elle n'était pas une Malfoy pour rien , et s'étira alors sur ces lèvres un sourire carnassier .

Chambre du Préfet Drago Malfoy .Dans la salle de bain .

Hermione se laissa coulait un bain chaud , elle pouvait dorénavant rester dans la salle de bain tant qu'elle le désirait et même dans la chambre de Malfoy .  
Hermione s'était isolait dés qu'elle l'avait put . Tout avait fonctionnait elle ne le croyait pas , elle avait réussit à faire tomber amoureux d'elle Drago . Elle avait accomplit la deuxième phase de son plan .Son plan de petite sainte nitouche qui aime pour la première fois , elle avait tout simplement était sublimement fausse enfin peut être pas tellement non je délire il ne suffit pas d'être beau ! . Elle sourit à son reflet . Mais ce n'était pas la fin loin de là , elle allait faire payer à toute la famille Malefoy .

Rewiew please prochain chapitre trés bientot ...  
ZEncouragement me font tjr autant plasirs """"


End file.
